


Contact

by 0hHeyThereBigBadWolf



Category: Primeval
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0hHeyThereBigBadWolf/pseuds/0hHeyThereBigBadWolf
Summary: Stephen made a fatal mistake: he left his mobile in the ARC. And Jenny doesn't care about invasion of privacy, either.





	Contact

An anomaly alert had sent the team scrabbling to the door, and in the rush, Stephen accidentally left his mobile on the table. It was too good an opportunity to miss for Jenny to at last catch a glimpse of the man behind the tracker. Sitting at the table, she scooped up the mobile in one manicured hand. Anyone else might've had hesitated at the invasion of privacy, but if he hadn't wanted anyone to look, then he shouldn't have left it. That was Jenny's thinking. She didn't go anywhere unless she knew exactly where her mobile was at all times, especially in this modernized, techno-fied age.

Deciding to look at his text messages first, Jenny opened the screen and then rolled her eyes. "Of course he deletes his messages. What a guy," she muttered under her breath. So, with that being a dead end, she instead went to the hunter's contact list instead. Stephen wasn't the sort to keep the numbers of people that weren't important, so it'd be a good place to start, she supposed. But when she opened the list, she saw with some degree of both humour and bemusement that he didn't have names listed, rather just attributes.

'Annoying' was the first on the list, and she giggled. _No doubt that's Connor._  
  
'Bosswoman' was the next, and Jenny was pleased to see it was her mobile number under the name. At least he hadn't called her anything negative or insulting.

'Cold Hands' was Ditzy, she'd heard rumours about the medic having notoriously cool fingers when giving examinations. Good idea, having a medic's number when dinosaurs were in the job description.

'Copper' had to be Danny, there was nobody else that'd fit.

'Egypt Woman' naturally was Sarah.

She gave a laugh when she saw 'Jolly Ginger Giant.' That was no doubt Lieutenant Palmer, the home medic and the tallest woman in the ARC at 6'5 in her bare feet.

'Knife-Man' was Blade, hands-down, which meant that 'Knife-Man's Keeper' was Lorraine.

'Smart-Arse.' Cutter, probably.

'Snob.' Oh, that one was certainly Lester's number, she just knew it.

Jenny giggled when she saw 'Soldier Boy 1' and 'Soldier Boy 2.' Lyle and Becker.

She nearly choked on her coffee when she saw the contact at the very bottom, no doubt doing a very impressive impersonation of a landed fish. "'Tease'?" she read aloud, stunned. She hadn't realised that Stephen was seeing anyone at all, he'd never given even the slightest hint that he might've had a girlfriend. Curious now, she opened the contact page but there was no photo, just a note that said 'Pet' where the surname would be. She chewed her lip a moment, then called the number listed. Stephen would forgive her, surely. It was his fault for keeping this a secret, anyways.

The phone rang for a moment, then there was a click as the line connected.

 _"Yes, Stephen?"_ asked Connor Temple's voice.

Jenny hung up as quickly as she could, hand pressed to her mouth. Stephen...and _Connor?_ Alright, she'd admit she hadn't seen that one coming. If anyone had asked her before today, she'd have said that the hunter barely tolerated the geek. Obviously not, but still... But wait a tick. If Connor was Tease, then... She tapped the first name on the contact list, and recognising the number, Jenny burst out, "Abby is 'Annoying'!"


End file.
